


More Than a Name

by Quaseedodo



Series: Lumity Oneshot Drabbles [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaseedodo/pseuds/Quaseedodo
Summary: After a day out, Amity is reminded of who she is which contrasts with who she wants to be.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshot Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892662
Kudos: 156





	More Than a Name

A/N: Fic based on a specific lumity fanart set by an artist named GygerBeen on Twitter. Her art is so soft and I die of happiness every time I see it.

A bright flash of light illuminated the living room of a modest home before two figures passed through. “Is your mother always so generous with food? I feel like I ate my fill for the entire week.” Amity rubbed her belly, reminiscing at the amount of food she had consumed at her hopefully-soon-to-be mother-in-law’s home. “Hopefully” because she hadn’t exactly proposed to her girlfriend yet. She _did_ , however, manage to receive Camila’s blessing to ask for said girlfriend’s hand in marriage. _In due time, Blight._

The brunette playfully pushed the witch earning her a small smile in return. “She means it out of love Amity, I promise!”

“You sure it’s not a human custom to fatten up visitors?” Over the years, Amity discovered you could never be too careful regarding humans and their traditions, especially when said traditions are introduced to her by one dorky Luz Noceda.

“You’ve known her for six years, babe! Of course not. Mamí just thinks you don’t eat enough.”

“I eat plenty! Just…not the usual minimum of three times a day.” Her ears lowered in mild shame at the admission. Another giggle resounded in the room, followed by a small yawn.

“Don’t worry, I’m well aware. Despite being a prominent figure in the People’s Coven, you’d think you’d treat yourself a bit better.” The mint-haired witch had to admit, her girlfriend had a point and her ears lowered in embarrassment.

The fall of Emperor Belos was a calamitous power struggle that spanned two years and required the cooperation of the entire island to pull off. It was the closest either woman had ever come to death and it was a feeling Amity in particular never wanted to revisit.

Belos’s reign of terror left the Boiling Isle in a sort of magical limbo. It became evident restricting magic was not an ideal the citizens wanted to keep. Instead, the coven system had a major revamp resulting in all tracks of magic becoming available to everyone. However, your most powerful and adept form of magic still required a coven membership.

The road to recovery and regaining the trust of the Boiling Isles was a long and arduous one. Denizens remained wary of those donning the uniform of the Emperor’s Coven when said emperor was no longer alive. Understandable. The Emperor’s Coven was rebranded as the People’s Coven, a fitting title given the negative reputation it once had versus what, and more importantly, whom it represented. A coven that is built by the people, for the people, and to protect the people.

Members who joined this coven had all forms of magic available to them and all tracks were equally powerful. They served as diplomatic leaders and a less lethal form of law enforcement. After the fall of Belos, Amity herself was even propositioned as being the leader of this new coven but she politely refused, opting instead to work in the SpecOps branch, reserved for only the strongest of witches.

And to think, the recovery efforts and restructuring of the coven system was only possible at the behest of a single human. The only person willing to take a chance about giving a damn. Luz had become such an influential figure in the isles after the reformation, the praises she continued to receive were starting to become a bit overwhelming. It was nothing a modest smile and well-placed glare from an overprotective girlfriend couldn’t fix. Speaking of…

“Well, I suppose that’s what I have you for, no?” Amity chuckled and gently nudged the human with her shoulder. Her heart fluttered at the toothy grin and the witch could feel herself falling in love all over again.

“Can’t argue with that logic. But enough about your lack of self-care; we’ll put in a pin in that for later. My first order of business is settle down for a nap with my amazing girlfriend. Any objections?” Luz gripped Amity’s hand and gave it a tender squeeze. Chestnut met aurum and the Latina swore she could hear the blood rushing to the witch’s face. The mint-haired woman beamed and squeezed back, following her lead to their bedroom.

“Of course not.”

* * *

  
  


Various light orbs speckled the ceiling above, casting a gentle glow and serving as an aid in relaxation. After shuffling and fidgeting around on the bed for an indeterminate amount of time, the pair had finally settled into a cozy position. Limbs entangled with one another, Luz was curled against the witch’s chest, her face found refuge in the crook of her neck and arms wrapped around her in a lax hug. Amity wrapped an arm around the human’s waist and the other served as an impromptu pillow. She figured her nervous system wouldn’t be too jazzed about the prolonged pressure but for Luz, any sacrifice is worth her comfort.

Surrounded by warmth and a full belly, Amity fell into a drowsy haze. Pleasantly pressed against her human, she failed to conjure a happier or better scenario. Years of practice had allowed the witch to learn and become accustomed to her girlfriend’s personal brand of physical affection. She managed to curb her blushing whenever she was in close proximity to the Latina and even learned a few tricks of her own.

Truth be told, it was all the other romantic and silly shit the human would do that sent the witch blushing. Anniversaries and acts of the more…intimate persuasion served as more liberal causes of her embarrassment, much to the amusement of the human and chagrin of the witch. Nuzzled against the brunette, Amity could just barely feel herself begin to doze off. That is, until said brunette made a rather alarming observation.

“Mmm…you smell kinda weird.” Amity shot up and a sole pointed ear twitched in annoyance at the statement.

“WHA—How rude. If this is part of your continued human courtship for my affection, you’re doing a terrible job.” Luz grinned at the pout gracing the witch’s features and commenced in further cuddling.

“Nooo you goof, I mean you smell like hair dye.”

“Well I dyed my hair last night so deal with it.” Not willing to let her girlfriend’s antics get to her, the mint-haired witch laid back down and mentally prayed for a swift transition into sleep to overtake them. Her pleadings went unanswered.

Luz cracked an eye open and halfheartedly beamed at the witch. She reached a hand forward and lazily raked a hand through her soft tresses. “Honestly, I was surprised when I saw that you kept doing it even after that conversation we had.” A tan hand gently combed the seafoam tresses while stroking the side of the witch’s face. Amity found the rhythm rather comforting and would have dozed off sooner had she not remained intently focused to recall this prior conversation. She gazed at the Latina with a confused and puzzled look.

“It was a long time ago, don’t you remember?” Golden eyes glanced away in confusion before shrinking in shock. Pointed ears lowered in fear and the initial pinpricks of tears could be felt in the witch’s eyes. Of _course_ she remembered. It was a few months shortly after they began dating.

_Tears silently spilled down the witch’s face as she unsuccessfully tried to avoid the gaze of her concerned girlfriend._

_“Amity stop treating yourself like this. You shouldn’t try to become someone you’re not. Trust me, it leads to nothing but second guessing and self-loathing.” Luz held a firm grip on the witch’s wrists, desperately trying to peer at the girl who timidly turned away from her._

_“As a Blight, it is my duty to—“_

_“To what? Uphold the honor of a family whose prior transgressions in the name of their coven has brought you nothing but pain and misery?”_

_“My feelings and wellbeing are inconsequential to achieving my dream.”_

_“Not at the expense of becoming a shadowy husk of yourself for someone else’s cruel satisfaction. That isn’t healthy, querida.” The young witch couldn’t understand why her girlfriend wouldn’t just drop the subject. What effect did her lifestyle choices have on the human? Sure, she had some mental trauma and emotional baggage but that was hers and hers alone to carry. Not someone else’s to unpack and psychoanalyze._

_“You don’t get it, Luz! I have to do this.” With fangs bared in a furious scowl and ears drooped down, Amity hoped her feral display marked the end of the discussion. She glared at Luz with finality. The Latina’s face was unreadable and expressionless. The witch began to pull away from the warm grip encompassing her wrists before she heard a small sniffle._

_Tension slowly released from her body as she felt herself get pulled closer towards the human. Feeling a warm forehead and fluffy locks against her own, her gnashed teeth relaxed and her expression softened into a pensive look. Amity watched in stunned silence as the human’s raw emotion mirrored her own._

_“No estas escuchando! I do get it! Believe me, I do! So please, stop…pushing me away. Stop pushing us away.”_

Ah yes, the initial trials and tribulations of dating a Blight. Back in the present, she internally cringed at her prior self and thanked whatever deities, if any, that ruled over the Boiling Isles for sending Luz to her in a desperate and tumultuous period of her life. It was a blessing the now older Blight wishes she could have embraced with open arms sooner. Glancing down at the boundless love and warmth emanating from her girlfriend, she surmises that’s exactly what she’s achieved. 

After the Willow incident as a child, Amity hadn’t realized how cold she’d grown over the years until a stubborn yet lovable human stumbled, in some instances quite literally, into her life. Empathy and physical affection were viciously ripped away from her at such a young age that she never appropriately processed how one is supposed to react in times of stress.

Situations that were mentally and emotionally taxing were a foreign concept to the witch and instead she learned to compartmentalize. It’s a cycle that Amity admits became very tiring and proved to be a volatile catalyst to several of their arguments early on in the relationship. Only after escaping the tendrils of her parents’ toxic and manipulative household with her siblings did she finally achieve and understand true freedom and happiness.

Every once in a while Amity would catch herself falling back into familiar habits. Only under times of extreme duress would the witch erect old walls and once again become distant and standoffish. But Luz was always patient and deeply attuned to her feelings.Titan, what a blessing she was! Old habits really do die hard, huh? Even during her darkest instances, it was always chilling to be this vulnerable with someone, even someone as close as Luz. But she’d be damned if she was going to squander all of the emotional progress she’d made over the years by being a coward.

Clear communication became a vital lifeline in the relationships she shared with the people she cared deeply for. Even Willow commented on her growth and the two had finally, _finally_ rekindled some sort of playful normalcy reminiscent from their childhood days together. Gus found her somewhat softened but prickly nature just part of the “Amity charm” as he called it. She cherished the younger boy’s shared antics with her own siblings and naturally treated him as a younger brother. The witch had to admit, the dichotomy between being protective and teasing to a younger sibling definitely had its perks. After all this time, she finally understood her twins’ annoyingly yet loving behavior.

The warm hand that had been gingerly caressing her face paused and moved slightly upwards where it wiped away a stray tear. The poignant gesture gently guided the teal-haired woman back to reality and the very real thought of never having this comfort in her life filled her with dread.

“Amity? Look at me. You’re okay and we’re okay.” Luz’s toothy grin did little to appease the worried frown on the witch’s face.

“Bur what if I mess up again?”

“Hmm, well let’s see. You bullied a childhood friend, bore witness to the near dissection of a human, burned said childhood friend’s memories, dated said human, had a falling out with your parents which thus resulted in you and your sibling’s emancipation and participated in a coup to usurp a cruel dictator. By anyone else’s standards, you’ve been ‘messing up’ your whole life.”

“Luz!” The quick peck on her nose seemed like a meager consolation prize for being reminded of her prior misdeeds as an angsty teen.

“Let me finish. No one’s perfect mi amor. It’s human nature to make mistakes.” Her nose wrinkled at the expression but she understood where the Latina was coming from. “My point is, you are and will always be more than your name. We will continue to learn and grow and can make mistakes together.”

Amity mulled over this point for a bit and begrudgingly had to agree. Relationships of any kind, platonic, romantic or professional, are continuous and require effort and work. It’s only when one party refuses to reciprocate that effort when that connection begins to fall apart. She smirked at this revelation and turned her attention back to the human

“Maybe becoming the owl lady's apprentice wasn't such a bad gig for you. When did you become so wise?” A yawn punctuated the hanging question before its owner answered back.

“When I realized my girlfriend and I were cut from the same cloth of expectations, just threaded differently.” Luz cuddled closer to the witch and laid her head against her chest, unaware of the emotional mind blow she just gave her girlfriend.

Nearly moved to tears for a second time that day, Amity managed to hold it together and beamed, pressing the human tightly against her.

“Thank you, Luz. I love you so much and I don’t know where I’d be without you.” A lone tear, who’s descent she was unable to prevent, proved to be the only evidence of this jovial moment.

“For one, the Boiling Isles would most certainly be a much different place _and_ you wouldn’t be two winks shy of napping with a troublesome human. And I love you too, mi encantadora bruja.”

Amity extinguished the myriad of light orbs with a gentle poke, swallowing the room into a humble darkness. The only piece of agenda weighing heavily on witch’s mind was the engagement ring tucked away under an illusion spell in the drawer beside her bed. She surmised that’d be a problem for future Blight. She cuddled closer to the Latina and was surprised at the soft snores already permeating the air. She chuckled lightly before ghosting her lips against the Latina’s forehead and permeating the room with a low soothing purr. 

A/N: Gyger: I’m so sorry this took so long! Between my own crazy schedule and the election, I was a little too wired and not in the correct headspace to write this. But thank you for letting me draw (pun intended) inspiration from your art to write this.

Everyone: I hope you all enjoyed this added piece to my Lumity drabbles. I debated on whether I’d have Luz address the elephant in the room that is the ring but decided I’d leave it for a possible sequel. She certainly is a lot more crafty than citizens of the Boiling Isles give her credit for. Lol


End file.
